Pitt (comics)
This article is about an Image Comics character. For other uses, see Pitt disambiguation pages Pitt is a fictional character who appears in a comics series by American publisher Full Bleed Studios. Created by Dale Keown, he first appeared in Pitt #1 (1993). Pitt is a human/alien hybrid, created by an alien race known as the Creed, genetically engineered to serve as a killing machine. He appears more alien than human, with red, pupil-less eyes, gray skin, absence of a nose, sharp oversized teeth and large talons. Publication history In 1993, Dale Keown began publishing his character Pitt at Image Comics. In 1995, publication of Pitt was moved over to Full Bleed Studios (Dale Keown's own company). Fictional character biography In 1981, Allen and Annie Bracken, while on their way from the hospital, were taken by a Creed spaceship where their emperor Zoyvod took a fertilized egg from Annie and then returned them to Earth. While the Brackens were on Earth with what would become Pitt's brother Timmy, Zoyvod combined his genetic structure with the fertilized egg that would become Pitt. In the Creed Imperial stronghold the egg grew in a gestation tank, until the creature unexpectedly awoke and escaped. He was ultimately caught and Wroth, another Creed hybrid (and half-brother to Pitt), assaulted him. Believing him dead, a Creed alien named Quagg was supposed to get rid of the body, but was attacked by Pitt while flying to the corpse dumping grounds. In the fight, Pitt was blasted out through the door of the shuttle. On the ground Pitt clawed his way out of the dumping ground and lived in the wilds until Zoyvod sent a team out to retrieve him. Quagg and his team did manage to retrieve him, but only Quagg survived the mission. Pitt was then trained by Quagg and given his name. For years he worked as Zoyvod's assassin until an attack on the planet Chakra where someone named the Seer melded the consciousness of the child Jereb - an alien with 'immense spiritual power" - with Pitt. The merger apparently changed Pitt, turning him into a fugitive. Eventually he ended up on Earth. When Pitt arrived on Earth, he materialized in a New York subway near Timmy and saved him and his grandfather from muggers. Immediately after, he disappeared into the city, drifting around while trying to adapt to the new world. On Earth he was followed by the Creed. Timmy, having a genetic structure similar to Pitt, was attacked instead of Pitt, bringing Timmy and Pitt together again. This was also the first time Rai-Kee met Pitt, who had been masquerading as "Bobbie Harras" a New York City Police Officer. During the fight, Jereb left Pitt and entered Timmy, enabling him to defeat Zoyvod. After the fight Timmy was kidnapped by the Creed. To effect his rescue, Pitt teamed up with Axiom - a New York-based superhero group. Pitt's half brother Wroth was working with Professor Holdsworth, the leader of Axiom. Holdsworth wanted the power in Timmy, and Wroth wanted Pitt. Their plan was foiled, however. Holdsworth's fate was not revealed but Wroth escaped 6-8. He returned later and was defeated by Zoyvod who had taken over Pitt's body for a short while. Due to the war between the Creed and the Cenobite, Pitt would have been attacked by the Cenobite, had they found him on Earth. The Cenobite Eurial therefore hid him in an alternate dimension known as Shimmerspace until they were gone. There, Pitt met Jereb again. While in Shimmerspace, Jereb could see all time at once: past, present, and future. He told Pitt some of the things that would happen to him. Pitt was only in Shimmerspace very shortly but when he came out, five years had passed on Earth. While Pitt had been in Shimmerspace, an organization bent on world domination known as the ThinkTank had created Pitt clones - one of which was send to steal some alien artifacts from a military installation. For this, the U.S. Army sent both troops and their best officer Captain Curtis to kill Pitt. They only succeeded in killing Captain Curtis and the US soldiers, and Pitt went to the White House where he killed Clinton's double on the lawn. Pitt somehow found out about the ThinkTank being behind it all and went to the Crossbow Technologies building where he killed their leaders, the Guileys. Pitt was last seen when he defeated the demon Urgral Thul. Pitt battled the Hulk to which ended in a stalemate. Pitt recently appeared in Invincible issue 60 killing an alternate universe Mark Grayson. Powers Pitt has vast super strength equal, if not greater than the Professor incarnation of the Hulk. Pitt uses pain as a stimulant; and can leap 10 km in one bound. He also has razor sharp claws that tear through most, possibly all substances. Pitt has some durability, being able to survive attacks that would kill or disable superhuman beings with relative ease. Pitt can heal near fatal wounds very quickly. Pitt has limited psychic powers (mind reading), and uses his opponents' aggression to lock-on to his enemies. Known relatives *Zoyvod (alien father) *Allen Bracken (Earth father, deceased) *Annie Bracken (mother, deceased) *Tom Bracken (Grandfather of Timmy) *Timmy Bracken (half-brother) *Wroth (half-brother) *Z'rith (half-brother, deceased) References * #1 Spawn (vol. 1) (pin-up) first appearance * #4 Youngblood (vol. 1) re-printed as Pitt #1/2 * #1 Pitt "Fight & Flight" (vol. 1) * #2 Pitt "Dead or Alive" (vol. 1) * #3 Pitt "The Killing Gate" (vol. 1) * #4 Pitt "Daddy Dearest" (vol. 1) * #5 Pitt (vol. 1) * #6 Pitt (vol. 1) * #7 Pitt (vol. 1) * #8 Pitt (vol. 1) * #9 Pitt (vol. 1) * #10 Pitt (vol. 1) * #11 Pitt (vol. 1) * #12 Pitt (vol. 1) * #13 Pitt (vol. 1) * #14 Pitt (vol. 1) "Alternative Covers" * #15 Pitt (vol. 1) * #16 Pitt "Ugly Americans Part I" (vol. 1) * #17 Pitt "Ugly Americans Part II" (vol. 1) * #18 Pitt "Ugly Americans Part III" (vol. 1) * #19 Pitt (vol. 1) * #20 Pitt (vol. 1) * #1 Pitt Crew "Monster" * #2 Pitt Crew "Unusual Suspects" * #3 Pitt Crew "Tyrants" * #4 Pitt Crew "The Slayer" * #5 Pitt Crew "A Tale Told by Firelight" * Pitt Trade Paperback #1 (issues 1-4) * Pitt Trade Paperback #2 (issues 5-9) * Pitt vs Hulk ''(one-shot, cross-over) * ''The Maxx vs Pitt (The Maxx #7) * The Maxx and Pitt (The Maxx #8) * Cyberforce #3 * Badrock and Company #1 * Supreme MADNESS! Pitt Fight #17 * Supreme MADNESS! #18 * Gen¹³ (mini-series) #3-4 * Pitts #1 (Parody of Pitt) printed by Parody Press in April 1993 * Dale Keown's Sketch Book 2001 * Pitt in the Blood (one-shot) * Darkness Pitt - First Look Magazines * Hero #9 from March 1994 * Wizard Magazine #16 from December 1992 * Wizard Magazine #52 from December 1995 External links * Full Bleed official website Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Image Comics titles